


Blue Moon, You Saw Me Standing Alone

by Yokogreyword



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Dark fairytales, Gen, Wizard Steve, dead deer, werewolf bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokogreyword/pseuds/Yokogreyword
Summary: “you need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wearing_tearing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [only one my arms will ever hold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470506) by [wearing_tearing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing). 



> Alright, so I could explain this whole entire thing. Or I could just link you to the fic that inspired it and tell you the prompt was,  
> “you need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's not entirely accurate to the fic, but I couldn't pass up a chance to draw Bucky as a smitten werewoof, so I put him in the scene anyway.


End file.
